


6:15

by hbrilove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creeper Derek, Derek's crazy need to watch Stiles, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbrilove/pseuds/hbrilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek watches Stiles in his private time and doesn't stop watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6:15

**Author's Note:**

> So this was random and is not betaed. Sorry for mistakes!

6:15. Derek had learned early on that Stiles would come home from school, do his homework, research if needed, then jack off. At 6:15 every day. 

The only times he missed would be if he spent the night at Scott’s or if there was a lacrosse game. Those were his favorite days because he would spend the night hiding under Stiles’ window just waiting for Stiles to get started. 

The first time he had caught Stiles was after the whole Miguel incident. Derek wanted to sneak up on Stiles and scare the human into never using him to show off to some stranger. He wasn’t some damn toy you showed off as a bribe to get your way. Derek had ran up to Stiles’ house, darting onto the window. Just as he reached for the window, a soft sound caught his ear. The wolf looked inside to see Stiles naked and spread eagle on his bed fisting his cock like there was no tomorrow. Derek’s heart had skipped a beat of the sight of the teen, unable to look away. Stiles’ eyes were squeezed shut as his hips rocked into his fist. 

The wolf had already come to the realization that he found Stiles attractive. He couldn’t help it that when Stiles went off on some tangent he just wanted to shove his cock down the teen’s throat to shut him up and to put those luscious lips to better use. 

Derek took in every inch of the scene, dedicating it to memory for his own jack off session at home. The boy’s body was bowed, showing off hidden moles all down his body. Derek’s mouth salivated as he imagined joining Stiles on the bed, licking from his toes all up his body, never missing a mole. He thought of leaving little bite marks where Stiles’ lacrosse shorts wouldn’t hide to prove he belonged to someone. Derek’s heart beat in time with Stiles’ rapid heartbeats, panting as if he were giving the teen the pleasure. Stiles’ pretty amber eyes flew open, Derek’s name on his lips as he came shooting his cum up his chest and neck. Derek groaned softly as he joined Stiles in climax without ever touching his own cock. 

The wolf had ran away in shame having spied on the innocent boy in his private time. Not only had he spied but he had came like some pervert outside Stiles’ bedroom window. Guilt and anger for his actions kept him from going to see Stiles for as long as he could. 

Two months into the routine, Derek realized that the only times Stiles’ long enticing fingers strayed from his cock to his puckered hole was on the days he did not get home by 6:15. These were Derek’s favorite days. He would sit on Stiles’ window sill watching as Stiles fucked himself on his fingers, exposed for all the world to see. The first time Derek had seen Stiles shoving three fingers up his hole he had cum so hard he had fallen from the window sill. Watching Stiles, Derek would pretend his fingers were sliding over the sweaty skin, licking everywhere as he pleasured his boy. 

A year after meeting Stiles and Scott, Derek came to realize that he may have a serious problem. Sure, he was a total creeper wolf spending every night he could outside Stiles’ window and pretending that he was taking his boy to better and more pleasurable places. He fantasized punishing Stiles with a wooden paddle after a stupid act of bravery saving Derek’s life. He knew he could teach the virgin many new things. However, after spending hours with Stiles on stakeouts and pack meetings he started imagining other things like taking Stiles’ hand when they walked next to each other. Or, curling around Stiles when he fell asleep after a particularly awful day and holding him until sunrise. 

Looking back, Derek could not remember feeling the same way about Kate or the other handful of partners both male and female over the years. With Stiles he didn’t mind that he ate six fries at once while simultaneously attempting to convince Scott to watch Star Wars. Derek knew he was too far gone when he had to stop himself from fondly reaching over to wipe the ketchup off Stiles’ cheek with his tongue. 

Crap. Derek Hale was in love with Stiles Stilinski. Strangely, he didn’t mind all that much. He knew he did not have a chance in hell in obtaining the boy thanks to his overprotective best friend Scott. He knew the boy would graduate high school soon and go to some big university far from Beacon Hills and the dangerous creatures there. Derek had even slipped a few brochures for some east coast schools like his Alma Mata NYU in Stiles’ locker or backpack. The teen would look around confused when he found it. Derek would school his features into a blank look carefully to hide his joy when Stiles kept the NYU one. 

The wolf sighed as he made the long walk to Stiles’ home, timing down to perfection to make it to Stiles’ room just as the teen would start to strip. Watching Stiles’ strip was his favorite part of the night. Yes, he loved watching Stiles shoot his come up his chest making Derek crave the taste but when he stripped Derek was lost. Stiles would turn on music occasionally and dance as he stripped as if it were a private show just for Derek. Seriously, Stiles’ hips should be illegal with the way he used them to tease Derek unknowingly. 

The older man slipped up the wall of Stiles’ home, carefully planting himself to the side of the window with the best view. A glance at his watch showed the time as 6:15. Anticipation clawed at the wolf as he waited for Stiles to begin. He palmed his hard cock excitedly as he adjusted his feet to keep from falling. 

6:18. Where the hell was Stiles? Derek nervously searched the room with his eyes. He could hear Stiles’ heart beat steadily from the direction of the hallway. Why was he standing out there? Didn’t he know what time it was? 

6:25. Derek was worried. Normally Stiles would be fist deep of cock and moaning Derek’s name by now. What the hell? 

6:45. Derek growled out his frustration. He was hard as a rock and Stiles was still outside his bedroom door. Why didn’t he come inside and continue the routine? The routine was safe. 

“I know you’re out there,” Stiles’ whisper reached the wolf’s ears. 

Derek sucked in a deep breath. How? 

“I can’t keep doing this. I’m sorry,” Stiles said. Derek could practically hear Stiles rubbing his face in frustration. 

Derek shifted on the window, unsure of how to act or what he should say. Anything he said would not be heard through the window and door. He rapidly raced through his memories trying to find out any signs he missed that Stiles had seen him. Surely the teen boy would have told him to stop or flailed himself off the bed if he caught sight of Derek Hale staring at him as he masturbated, right? If he caught Derek, why hadn’t Scott murdered him for violating his best friend like this? 

“I know, you only come to watch but I’m sick of this. Why do you watch me and listen to me begging for you? Is it some sick joke? I mean, come on. There are plenty of hot people out there. Hotter than me and very willing to give themselves over to you. Why do you come here every day and act like this never happens the next day? It’s really fucking shitty of you, Derek,” Stiles continued angrily. “If you just want to watch someone jerk off then buy a laptop and watch porn like a normal person.” 

The wolf winced knowing he was in the wrong. He ran a hand through his dark hair as he tried to think of what to say to Stiles. God, sometimes he wished he wasn’t so terrible at conversations. “Stiles,” he started softly, knowing the boy couldn’t hear him. 

The bedroom door opened as Stiles entered his room. His reddened eyes from crying were lowered to the floor, his hands running through his hair that he had grown out a few months ago. “So, just go. Okay?” Stiles sniffled, not looking up. 

Derek’s heart broke seeing the disheveled boy. His boy was distraught. Without thinking, Derek shoved the window open and climbed inside needing to take away Stiles’ pain. 

Stiles jumped, his eyes wide as Derek stepped closer. “What are you doing?” he gasped out as Derek stalked forward forcing him back until he hit the door. 

“How long have you known?” Derek demanded, arms bracketing Stiles’ head. He needed to know how long he had known. The need to know ate at him. Why didn’t Stiles tell him sooner? If he hated it this much he should have told him. 

“You leave boot scuffs,” Stiles whispered, with a gesture at the window. “So for a wolf, you’re kind of an idiot.” 

Derek’s eyes turned pink in embarrassment. “Then why didn’t you-“

“What shut my blinds or stop? I’m a horny teenaged boy who is watched by a creepy wolf. I have needs,” Stiles replied with a smirk now that Derek looked ashamed. “Why didn’t you join me?” he added quieter, his smirk falling off as he looked up at Derek. 

The wolf growled, stepping away from Stiles. A million reasons flew through his mind. Too young. Too fragile. Kate. He brought death and bad luck. Stiles was a spark and Derek would snuff it out. What could he say to Stiles to explain why this was bad?

“Hey, I’m the one that gets to be mad here,” Stiles griped, yanking on Derek’s sleeve. Derek turned to look at Stiles willingly. “Why do you watch me?” 

Derek swallowed hard. “I don’t know,” Derek said, pulling away. 

“No, why, Derek?” Stiles pressed, darting in front of Derek as the wolf attempted to escape out of the window, suddenly feeling trapped. “Tell me. Please,” Stiles begged. 

The wolf sighed. He was terrible at conversations and even worse at expressing his feelings. He took a deep breath and pressed his lips to Stiles’ hoping to convey his reasons through a kiss. After a moment’s hesitation, Stiles surged forward, licking at Derek’s mouth. The wolf opened at the touch, his calmer tongue tangling with Stiles’ hyperactive one. He cupped his boy’s face, tilting it to the side for a better angle. 

Two years of watching and craving, Derek gave in. He ripped Stiles’ shirt open, tongue slipping down his boy’s neck, mapping out the moles he had memorized long ago. 

“Holy shit,” Stiles gasped out. Derek smirked at the teen, planning to take his time with Stiles. After all, he had two years of fantasies that he wanted to fulfill. Mapping out his moles was a great place to start. 

6:15. Derek’s fingers were tangled in Stiles’ hair as the boy slept peacefully in his arms. The wolf watched the sun rise through Stiles’ window. He changed his mind. This was far better than the evenings when he watched Stiles pleasure himself. Waking up with a pliant Stiles and a bed filled with their mixed scents and cum beat every memory. Besides, wasn’t it about time that Derek had a bit of spark in his life just for himself?


End file.
